homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615 - Back Together
CURRENT celestialVindicator CCV RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCV: Vigil appear behind Nyarla. "I am to escort you to the stubborn one, and see to it you fufil your mission," he says, offering a hand. 0_0 CCC: "..." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he glares at vigil -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC after a minute of glaring, he reluctantly takes the hand -- CCC: "Let's get this over with" CCV: Vigil disappears and reappears just outside Serios' hive. He floats contendly, looking around. "Enter the hive, and complete your task," he says finally, air bubbling from his mouth. "I will remain here. If you hesitate, or revael the nature of your task, I will kill both of herselves, and feast upon her flesh. Do you understand?" 0_0 CCC: "Yeah, yeah" He sends another glare at Vigil before turning to go into the hive. Taking care to enter quietly, looking around for any sign of Aaisha CCC: He goes off wandering through the hive, careful not to alert Serios or Libby if they're close by. CRC: As soon as Nyarla enters the hive, water starts draining out of the door he entered through. <3 CRC: Aaisha, the water in the underwater part of the hive starts draining away, getting a strong current through the door. <3 CAT: Aaisha gurgles in surprise as the current tugs on her, she tries to swim against it but it doesn't do much good. She only manages to swim far enough to be pressed up against a wall near the door. CCC: Nyarla steps to the side of the doorway on the outside of the hive so as to avoid the impressive torrent of water CCC: Waiting until it was low and weak enough to wade through CAT: She's gasping as she hits the floor, still switching to breathing air instead of water. She hears the water moving and she looks up. CAT: "Nyarla?" CCC: He looks at her and he just can't. He turns his head tears welling up in his eyes. CCC: "...hey" CCC: He stalks towards her slowly CAT: She's using the wall to support herself, she looks confused. She's soaked only in Libby's shift and his jacket. CAT: "I thought." Gasping, again gills not closing right. "Libby sent you to your hive." CAT: Aaisha looks down at herself briefly. "Uh, sorry. It got. Wet. I didn't want to take it off..." CCC: "No no, it's fine" He's nervous and still can't make eye contact CCC: "You look great in it" CCC: "I love you in it" CCC: "And in general" CCC: She was still wearing the jacket and it just made everything hurt so much more CAT: She smiles a little hesitantly. "T-thanks. Um what're you doing here?" CCC: He's shedding tears now as he moves towards her, wrapping her up in a hug. CCC: "I'm...here for you." CAT: She tenses, but relaxes after a moment dropping her head to his shoulder. Her own tears are starting. "Are... you okay? I know. I know it's been a long... few days. I." She shudders a bit, burying her face into his neck as much as much she can. CCC: He's rubbing smooth circles on her back his hand slowly sliding higher and higher with every rotation."I'm not okay, I'm totally not okay." CCC: "...that trainwreck.' CCC: He's reached to her neck now, ghosting his hand further upwards, closer to her horns CCC: "that train is crashing now" CAT: She laughs a little. "Yea. We talked about that. And how if that happened I'd pick up the pieces I hope you remember that." CAT: She stiffens a bit. "...What?" CCC: "The pieces are of you this time" He's sobbing now. He grips the horn on the left firmly, giving it a hard tug. CAT: She feels her head tug and she hisses, panicking a bit her voice trying to stay calm. She tries to pull away. CAT: "Nyarla. Nyarla what do you mean. What are you doing." CAT: "Nyarla let go." CCC: He lets her go, but keeps firm hold on the horn. He's using the leverage to give a much harder pull, adding a twist of the wrist to snap it off. CAT: She's confused and it's showing in her voice, shakey and nervous. Uncertain. This was her matesprit. "Nyarla, Nyarla no dON'T." CRC: ((hang on guys, making a gm choice rq)) CAT ceased responding to memo. CCV: Just as Aaisha feels as though her horn is about to snap off, Vigil pops into the room. "Change of plans," he says casually. "Scarlet has decided to leave the stubborn one's horns intact, for now. I most warn the two off you, however," he says, shaking his finger at them. "It is most unwise to continue to mistreat my beloved in this fashion." 0_0 CCC: He instantly releases the horn, stumbling back until his own hit the wall...they dig into it a bit CAT: Aaisha's sobbing, the hand that had been wrapped around Nyarla's wrist gripping tight now covering her face. Her entire head ached and at the mention of Scarlet and Vigil's appearance she sinks to the floor wailing. CCC: His horns carve out a little trench in the wall when he slumps down CCC: "Aaisha, I'm so sorry" CCV: Vigil regard Aaisha irritably. "Come now, no permanent damage has been done," he says impatiently. "What point is there in crying now?" 0_0 CAT: She can only shake her head, a hand has strayed to her throbbing horn and she looks at Nyarla raising her arms before Vigil spoke. CCC: "Vigil. Fuck off." CAT: Aaisha does her best to calm herself, swallowing until she can speak. Sort of. CAT: "M-my matesprit. M-my PARTNER. Was about to HURT ME. Why WOULDN'T I BE CRYING?" CAT: "I TRUST HIM NOT TO DO THAT." CCV: "You trust was clearly misplaced," Vigil says, shrugging. 0_0 CAT: She laughs, her face in her hands. CAT: "No. No it wasn't because Scarlet is involved. And whatever she says goes. Isn't that right Vigil?" CCV: "Well, yes," Vigil say, as though it were obvious. 0_0 CAT: She looks up at him smiling a bit hysterical. CAT: "I don't think you understand how much I hate your matesprit." CCC: He can only glare holes into Vigil CCC: "Seconded" CCV: "Envy is an unpleasent emotion, but one often directed at my love," Vigil says, shrugging. "In any event, I am now to offer you passage to the Land of Hatred and Hematite." He offer his hands to the two of them. 0_0 CAT: She laughs, loudly. "Hatred is not envy Vigil. It is very, very much. Not envy." CCC: "I'm going to get sick of teleporting really quickly" He sighs angrily, still glaring at Vigil as he takes the hand. CCC: "Trust me, no one's jealous" CCV: "One commonly leads to the other," he says calmly, still offering his free hand. 0_0 CCC: He looks to Aaisha CCC: "I'm so so sorry, you don't have to come if you don't want" CAT: Her laughing devolves into more sobbing, and she's shaking as she gets to her feet, wobbling over to Vigil. She takes his hand and looks at Nyarla. "There isn't a choice." CCC: "Never is or will be with the way things keep going" CCC: "I'm glad you kept the kacket" CCC: ((jacket)) CAT: She smiles tearfully at Nyarla, her phone dinging in a pocket. "I wouldn't take it off." CCC: He can only look upon her and smile CCV: "There is always a choice, and all choices have consquences," Vigil says in a low voice. "For instance, you both located Scarlet and chose not to tell me. Per our arrangment, I will now remove one finger from each of your hands." He squeezes, very hard, upon each of the little fingers in each hand, until they detach. 0_0 CAT: She lets out a cry, surprised as she turns her head on Vigil and she's hissing in pain. CAT: "Have. You ever considered. Scarlet is lying. To you." CCV: He then captologes them, and teleports them to the Land of Hatred and Hematite. 0_0 CAT: She's gritting her teeth. CCC: He tugs back on his arm with a hiss CCC: Dangerously close to throwing a reflexive punch at Vigil before thinking better of it CCV: Vigil releases them. "Of course. But if so, she has her reasons. She always does." He looks fondly into the distance, as if remembering. 0_0 CAT: She pulls her arm away craddling the bleeding hand and looks up at him. CAT: "You know what I think. I think you don't have a will of your own." CAT: "Why don't you try thinking for yourself Vigil. Instead of assuming Scarlet is always right." CAT: "Because you just violated our agreement." CCV: "Oh?" Vigil asks? 0_0 CCV: "How so?" 0_0 CCC: "She supposedly owns him without the mind control" CCC: "This is just the way he is" CAT: "Shut. Up. For a second. Nyarla. There are other ways not to have free will." CAT: She takes a deep breath, drying her eyes, though she shoulders still shake. CAT: "I didn't tell you where she was because I was too busy being mentally controlled and having my free will removed." CAT: "I found out she was in or near the Haunted Garden and then that she wasn't from Serios. When did I have the time to tell you that?" CAT: "Especially when your matesprit decides to speaker phone us and ruin a perfectly good shuttle ride." CCV: "Oh, I see," Vigil says thoughtfully. "Hmm. I suppose she was have some fun with you both then, before I arrived." 0_0 CCC: He stands back, craddling his hand "..." CAT: "Yes. She was. And not by our choice." She's hissing the words out now, angry but not angry enough her eyes change in color. CCC: "...Aaisha" CCC: "Relax, please" CAT: She glances back at him and shakes her head thinning her lips. CCV: "Yes, she does that," Vigil says fondly, as though it is an adorable quirk. "She does enjoy toying with people. She is quite good at it, you know! So talented," he says with a sigh. 0_0 CCC: "....." CAT: Aaisha snorts. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?" CCC: Mutters something along the lines of, "So much for a shortlist." CCC: "What the hell does she even want?" CCV: "Well, no," Vigil says, as though it were obvious. "She is entitled to anything or anyone she desires. Honestly, you should be quite flattered to be chosen." 0_0 CCC: "Aside from a line of players tapping her ass" CAT: She growls low in her chest. "Vigil, I would happily take her in a quadrant if she did it properly rather than the shit she's doing now. I would like to see what you see in her, I would. But do you think her antagonizing me is doing that? Someone who, to her, is a fucking crechling?" CCC: "I'm already in a quadrant with her. Instant regret" CAT: Her phone pings again but she ignores it. CCC: He just sighs. Vanishing for a second before returning with a bottle of peroxide, going ot work on his hand CCV: "Her plans are her own. I have no head for scheming," Vigil says simply. "And my love has ways of ensuring her affections are reciprocated." 0_0 CAT: She tsks. "Yea. I know." The tyrian sighs and she straights as she stares up at Vigil, letting her hurt hand fall to her side. CAT: "Vigil. Do you recgonize that you violated our agreement?" CCC: He wraps his hand with gauze before casually moving to Aaisha's side, holding out his hand expectantly CCV: "I do," Vigil says, bowing his head. "I apologize. I did not realize you two were a part of one of my love's little jokes." 0_0 CCC: "Is that why she let me go?" CAT: She ignores Nyarla for a moment, nodding in return. "Thank you. Then I will hold you to a payment in the future. A favor if you will that I may call in when and where I choose. Does that suit you?" CCC: "She said she wanted to know if I'd actually fallen for her" CCC: "As if that'd actually fucking happen" CAT: "You seem to be waxing pretty blaack love." CCV: Vigil thinks for a moment. "That seems just," he says slowly. "Though I will not do anything which migh harm my beloved." 0_0 CAT: Aaisha smiles, "I would expect nothing less. Thank you." CCC: "...." He chooses not to respond to Aaisha on that one. CCC: He may have come to accept that Vigil is being reasonable instead of murderous. He's not sure how to handle this CCV: "You are welcome," he says, nodding. "Now, you two have suffered some blood loss. A little meat should aid your recovery." He decaploges Eribus' arms, offering one to each of them. 0_0 CCC: "Fuck no!" CAT: She stares at the arm, noting the oliveblood and letting Nyarla take her hand if he still wanted to. CCC: "Aaisha...that's Eribus." CAT: She sighs. "Yes I know? I hope he's still alive?" CCC: "He'd better be" He sends another glare at Vigil CCV: "As far as I know. I tended to his wounds before I left," Vigil says. 0_0 CCC: "...Good" CAT: "Excellent, then we will contact him when we can." She considers the arm for a second long and then sighs. "Were you going to eat any?" CCV: "I was. But, your need seem greater then my own. Please, both of you. Eat," he says encouragingly. 0_0 CCC: "No, no thanks." He waves away the offering CCC: "Those carapcians or a lusus, maybe. I'm not eating my friend" CAT: She bows her head, smiling and taking the arm. "Thank you Vigil and," she nods toward Nyarla as he refuses. "One should be enough for us both. Nyarla should have some food still in his hive as well." CCC: He looks at Aaisha, stunned. CAT: She looks back, giving him a hard look and for a moment if he's paying attention he could see the hurt and panic in her eyes. CCC: He does. CCC: "...on second thought...maybe a bite or two wouldn't hurt..." CCV: Vigil nods, capoltoging the partially eaten arm. "Very good. If either of you need to contact me, my handle is celestialVindicator. Have a good evening." He vanishes. 0_0 CAT: Aaisha drops the arm she'd taken and falls to the ground, her composure crumpling as she starts shaking. CAT: She takes out her phone, barely able to type out a reply. CCC: He sits quietly next to her, giving her a long hug before finally tending to her hand CCC: "What the fuck just happened?" CCC: It's more of a sigh than him actually speaking CAT: She leans into him, tears falling down finally as he sighs. CAT: "We negotiated with Vigil. I forgot to mention. He's very reasonable if a little one track minded." CCC: "News to me. I was only ever told he wanted us dead." CCC: "but I haven't been in the loop on a lot of things lately." CAT: She laughs a little, the laugh turning into a sob. "Yea I. I didn't mention it to anyone." CCC: He goes back to hugging her, rubbing small circles on her back CCC: "Gotcha" CAT: Aaisha shakes and sobs in his arms, every now and again typing out a reply on her phone. "Nyarla..." CCC: "...yeah?" CAT: "...It hurts." Her voice is a bit of a whine, and she titles her head indicating the horn. CCC: He winces CCC: "It was the the horn, or beating you down" CCC: He rises to his knees, leaning over her to give the horn a smooch CAT: "Oh..." her voice is small when she speaks. She sighs when he kisses her horn reaching for his hand. CCC: "If it's any consolation, I tried to offer up both of mine first." CAT: "But you love your horns.." CCC: "Yeah, I do" CCC: "So...are we just going to chill on my floor?" CCC: "It's cool if that's what you're feeling." CAT: "... Thank you," she looks around as he says that, finally really noticing where they are and how loud it is. "I... don't know if I can walk." CAT: "It's making me dizzy." CCC: "Heh, want me to carry you to something softer?" CCC: "If you're tired you can take my 'coon" CAT: She laughs. "Do landtrolls have anything softer? I thought you just had slime." She looks at her phone again before putting it away. sighing. "I've never slept in a 'coon. I don't know if I want the slime." CAT: "...I think I'm taking that quadrant you vacated Nyarla." CCC: "...uhh, what do you mean?" CCC: "And yeah, slime is all we get. You can sleep in the bath tub if you want water." CAT: She hums to herself. "It's not super important... quadrants are a mess." CAT: "...No, no water. I don't think you'd like being wet." CCC: "They are, but I'm confused...are you trying to become my moirail?" CCC: "And what do you mean you don't think I'd like being wet?" CAT: "Pfft. No. No I am mostly certainly wanting to stay your matesprit." CCC: "I mean for you, wet your gills and all" CAT: She looks up at him from where she was resting her head on his shoulder and gently cups his cheek. CAT: "I don't want you to let go." CCC: He sigh at that. "I guess you mean with Lorrea. Uhhh, go ahead, I guess." CCC: "We weren't good for eac-" He stops CCC: "I don't plan to" He smiles and picks her up, heading over to the couch. CCC: "Sorry, it's the softest I've got right now." CAT: "It's okay. It's okay for something to fail. Just. Don't let it eat at you okay?" she wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up. "Thats fine, the couch will work fine." CCC: He mutters something about it being better than a canyon as he sits down with her in his lap CAT: Aaisha laughs. "I think it would be a good thing not to talk to her for a while. Or Cara." CCC: The back end of the couch being abnormally short to accomodate his horns CAT: "Are you okay like this?" she looks at him noting the couch. CCC: "It won't eat at me, but no, I'm not fine" CCC: "Expect that to be the response forever" CCC: "Or at least now" CCC: He smiles at her CCC: "I'll get better" CAT: She smiles back and then sighs. "I think they keep forgetting I was on the shuttle too." CCC: "What the fresh even was this entire ordeal?" CCC: He sighs and shifts, taking her with him as he moves to lay out along the couch, his horns reaching over the arm so he can lay his head down CAT: She shrugs a little. "Scarlet playing with us. I was talking to her before this. Apparently she and Libby are in some type of competition or at least Scarlet thinks so." Aaisha follows him down, letting her head rest just under his chin and avoiding her own horns. CCC: "Libby once said they shared something close to a Kismisitude. Sure enough, they're at war somehow." CCC: "I loathe to say that it's through us." CCC: "Me, at least" CAT: "No it's through us and I hadn't thought to mention it to Scarlet at the time but." CAT: "Apparently they considered me a type of adversary to be added to their game. At least on some level." CAT: She pauses for a second. CAT: "She could've been talking about all of us but." CCC: "I don't know what either of them want at this point" CCC: "That could very well be" CCC: He sighs CCC: "Would you say I was crazy if I said I may be waxing black?" CAT: She smiles against his collarbone. "No. If I was in a better mood I would still want to beat her into the gorund but I was considering it too. I think I just want to hurt her though. Somehow." CCC: "Hurting is definitely a thing that needs to happen." CCC: He cranes his neck to give her a kiss on the top of her head CCC: "She could probably take us both black if we'd wanted" CCC: "...I feel like she does already." CAT: She hums deep in her chest and she snorted. "Yea, she implied as much. She's gonna force it at some point I know that much." CAT: "... She also mentioned about how she shouldn't be limited to just one. When I mentioned... Vigil." CAT: Her grip tightens on Nyarla's own coat. CCC: "Yeah, she was testing to see if I loved her before." CCC: "Obviously a fuck no" CAT: She chuckles quietly, voice a bit shakey. "What to the black romance being forced or more than one matesprit?" CCC: "The matesprite thing." CCC: "And I think I'm only waxing black because Libby put the idea in my head" CCC: "More of that fuckery." CAT: Aaisha goes still at that but she's nods a bit. "It's better to not be influenced yea." CCC: "I hate Scarlet, but I thought I'd be stuck in her flush or something." CCC: "So I figured black would let me throw all the shade I wanted" CCC: "And fuck her up a bit too" CAT: "...Black is a safe place to be. As long as she thinks its fun. Oh. I would be careful. She might hurt you." CCC: "Too late for that" CAT: She huffs. CCC: "She's already my official kismesis too" CAT: She huffs again, frowning a bit. CAT: "...Be careful." CCC: "I'm sorry" CCC: "Yeah, I'll be careful" CCC: "Libby's probably still done with me, so Scarlet's my only option for an edge here" CCC: "If she is into the rivalry and doesn't get bored, I'll at least be stronger for it" CAT: "...Good." Aaisha shifts a bit, staring at a wall. "Libby will come around. You two were in a future together. You both just need time..." CAT: She lifts herself up off Nyarla for a moment staring down at him. CAT: "We need to stop relying on them." CCC: "I'd love to not need them" CAT: "We don't." CCC: "you're right" CAT: "Everything we need the game has provided." CCC: "You're right!" CCC: He smiles up at her CCC: "Yeah, they played the game and look at where it got them." CCC: "They're really not stellar eamples to follow" CAT: She smiles back and laughs, leaning her forehead against his. "No they're not. Our sprites are here to guide us and I've been talking to Merrow a lot. He knows just as much as Libby pretty much though not all the details. I know your sprite is kinda... eh but." CCC: He throws a look across the room just to see if he sees the sprite anywhere CCC: "Yeah, I don't know" CCC: "I just don't want it to bring up the squeaky toy protocol again" CCC: "Don't ask me what it is as I definitely do not know" CCC: "And do not plan on finding out" CAT: She snickers. "Well if anything you can practice with it for Scarlet." CCC: He chuckles at that CCC: "I....actually that may have some merit." CAT: She snickers harder. CCC: "Still would rather not" CCC: "Trust me, the Engineer was a kinky motherfucker." CAT: "Oh I can imagine." She hides her face in his neck, her ear fins spreading nervously before she pulls them back. CAT: "Nyarla does the more than one matesprits really bother you? Like a lot?" CCC: "I would say something about that being taboo, but what does culture even mean right now?" CAT: "Pfft, was it even taboo though or was it just frowned upon." CCC: "Contrary to apparently popular belief, I'm not a very romantically inclined troll CCC: "I would not know" CCC: "Why do you ask?" CAT: She laughs weakly, clutching harder at his jacket, "Oh um. Just wondering. I guess." CCC: "Do you have someone in mind?" CCC: "I'm new to romance, not so new to beating around the bush" CCC: "It doesn't bother me, but don't expect me to flush for them" CAT: She freezes her voice coming out in a squeak. "No, no I don't I just. Um." CCC: "This is increasingly obviously a thing" CCC: "Like me buzzing when you mentioned fashion" CAT: Aaisha laughs weakly, "Um yea it is um." CAT: "I've just. Sat on this. For sweeps though." CAT: "...Libby cheated and so did Scarlet but." CAT: Her hands are shaking a bit and she shifts. "..." CAT: "...Serios." CCC: "...I saw that coming to be honest" CAT: She groans. CAT: "Is it that stupidly obvious." CCC: "No" CCC: "Less of it being you and more of the statistics here" CAT: "Pfft why statistics?" CCC: "Well, not quite statistics, but come on" CCC: "Between you, Libby, and Scarlet" CCC: "He and I kind of seem like favorites" CAT: Aaisha sighs in frustration. CAT: "Yea but I had him first." CCC: "For them too" CCC: "Maybe I'm just the convenient rebound or something" CAT: "You are not the rebound." She lifts her head up to glare at him. CAT: "Maybe for them but not for me. Why do you think I'm asking." CCC: " I was joking" CAT: She pouts, letting her head fall back down while muttering something about Nyarla and Merrow. CCC: He strokes her hair for a bit CCC: "So how are you feeling?" CCC: "After all this that's happened? CCC: "Bizarrely I feel...better?" CCC: "Even if shit hit the fan...a few times" CAT: She sighs, finally relaxing. "Mm. I know the upset is still there, it still hurts and I'm getting stupidly jealous of Libby. But yea. I feel better now that your here, Serios managed to prototype my lusus. And hey Vigil fucking listened. Yay." CAT: "So yes. Better." CAT: "...Serios's sprite is pretty aggressive you're lucky you didn't actually snap my horn." CAT: "I would've called for her." CCC: "That's actually another thing, Scarlet may or may not be involved there" CAT: "Involved where?" CCC: "Serios and Libby. Could be lies" CCC: "And I was lowkey and highkey hoping to be caught" CAT: "What did she say something to you? I mean I'm suspecting something from Libby but. If Serios is happy and she doesn't hurt him." She shrugs. CAT: "I would've been upset if you were. And Serios would've probably been really, really angry if he showed up." CCC: "It either I hurt you or Vigil kills both of you" CCC: ((it was)) CAT: "I figured." CCC: "And she supposedly did it through shipping" CCC: "Killing Libby's remaining feelings for me" CAT: "Mmm..." CAT: "I don't think stuff like that is easily messed with. I mean... shit happened to us and now we're here." CAT: "And. Nyarla." CCC: "It's her word, so I don't know for sure" CCC: "Yeah?" CAT: "Mmmm. How do you deal with psionics." CCC: "Well, do you have any idea how they work?" CAT: "No." CCC: "I mean yours" CCC: "Like what they're function is" CCC: ((their)) CAT: "Yes. I know. Um." CAT: "Well I mean I was trying to command you. To do a thing." CAT: "Did you even feel anything?" CCC: "...obviously" CAT: "...Sorry." CCC: "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" CCC: "No offense, it didn't have too powerful of an effect on me at the time" CCC: 'I shouldn't have been so angry about it" CAT: "It's okay... um. Yea. I. I don't think I'm that strong." CCC: "I discovered mine on accident too" CAT: "You were under Scarlet's influence and I kinda invaded your mind so." CCC: "Well anyway..." He then proceeds to explain mental psionics the best he can CCC: Something about dramatic battles of will and imagining the mind as a weapon. CCC: It's all very fanciful anf grandoise CAT: "Mmmmmm." Her hum sounds frustrated and she huffs. "That all sounds great Nyarla but how do you find the damn handle." CCC: "Well...I don't know" CCC: "For me it isn't one" CCC: "My powers allow me to create a hive mind. I send out pure will power to override theirs. And then I end up with control of all of their senses" CAT: "Mm. Hivemind. Bees. Buzzing. Nyarla are you trying to say something." CCC: "I hate bees, but can never escape them?" CAT: "Hehe, exactly." CAT: She sighs. "Do you remember what it felt like? Maybe that'd help." CCC: "Well, since mine gives feedback, it's like.....probably like having compound eyes, yes, I know more bee stuff" CCC: "I see what all of them see. And have to differentiate between which is which" CCC: "I can only really say that it's confusing" CCC: "I cut off their higher brain function basically zombifying them" CCC: "They cna still recieve simple commands, so they have some grasp of things" CCC: "It's like a barkbeast on a leash" CAT: "Mm. It really is confusing. And yea, wow that's incredible uh yea. Mm. It was kinda like being in a weird mindless daze." CCC: "You tell it to sit down and roll over and stuff" CCC: "Also, you kind of are the barkbeast a little bit" CAT: "Are you calling me a barkbeast Aesona." She props herself up just at the second bit. She raises her eyebrows. "Oh so you aare. What's that mean huh." CCC: He smirks CCC: "and if I am? CAT: She puffs out her cheeks, pouting. "Well then I would have to disagree sir. I am at least something fishy." CCC: "...dogfish?" CCC: "I'm joking of course. You're a troll and a lovely one at that" CAT: She giggles, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back. "That'll work. And thank you, I'm glad you noticed." CCC: "Hard not to, kind of always apparent whenever I look at you" CCC: "Also when I don't look at you" CCC: "Because it never stops being a thing that is" CCC: "You are beautiful" CCC: He's blushing slightly CAT: Aaisha grins, fuchsia painting her cheeks. "You are just the best at compliments aren't you." She leans down again kissing him on the nose before claiming his lips again a little longer. CCC: He blushes further, smiling. "Well I /am/ like, the smoothest troll alive" CAT: "Uh-huh, you'd like to think so." CCC: "I would like to think so. I do know I'm not" CCC: He kisses her in return CCC: "Or maybe I am" CCC: "I mean, I impressed you somehow" CAT: "Hehe." She smiles, "Oh can you prove it?" CAT: "That's true!" CAT: She puts on a mock surprised face. CAT: "Somehow that happened." CCC: "It did indeed happen" CCC: "I'm flushed with an empress, pretty sure it doesn't get any smoother" CAT: "That's is also true, but I think others in our party would disagree." CCC: "Pfft, what do I care about those naysayers?" CCC: He pauses to think for a second CCC: "Hey...since we're taking this reprieve...wanna watch a movie with me?" CCC: "Before we inevitably get split up soon" CCC: "Everyone entered, it'll actually be team time and stuff" CAT: "Mm, yea I would. Yea I'm gald they did I hope Acenia got in." CCC: "Acenia?" CAT: "Merrow's matesprit. We had a little rescue mission of sorts. I'm hoping she got prototyped." CCC: "Still weird that you came to terms with Merrow" CCC: "But uhh, that's good yeah" CCC: "That's one way to save people, spriting friends and stuff" CCC: "Shame that opportunity is passed" CAT: "Hehe. But yea it's kinda odd I don't really question it though? It is what it is." CAT: "Yea." CAT: "Will you help me practice later?" CCC: "Practice what?" CAT: "The... psionics thing. If you're okay with it." CCC: "Yeah, of course" CAT: "Thank you." CCC: "No problem...I was wondering about using my powers more often too..." CCC: "Not on any of us, of course" CCC: "Sorry about that, again" CCC: "They're uhh, pretty potent, I guess" CAT: "It's fine, Lorrea may hold a grudge for a little while though. Uh yea they are." She chuckles, "That was really one-sided. Be gentle when we practice?" CCC: "Of course. I promise not to overdo it" CAT: She beams at him. "So about that movie..." CCC: "Have you heard about those Star Wars movies going around?" CAT: Her eyes light up. "Have I? Of course I have." CCC: "Mike told me about them way back before entry. The original trilogy" CAT: "Ooh there's more than the three?" CCC: "There are six, they were making a seventh, but uhhh, yeah" CCC: "There are six" CCC: "I haven't found the time to watch the second trilogy yet" CCC: "What do you say? Wanna watch it with me?" CAT: "Neither have I. Yeees." Her eyes are bright with excitement. CCC: He grins at her enthusiasm. He uncaptchalogues his husktop onto the coffee table, mousing through a few folders til he finds what he's looking for CCC: "You ready?" CAT: "Mhmm!" CCC: With a click of the mouse, the movie wasp a go CCC: ((FADE TO BLACK)) Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha Category:Vigil